Between Best Friend and Girlfriend
by Yuuto Tamano
Summary: Sequel of Confusion and Hesitation. Setelah berhasil menemukan gadis impiannya, lagi-lagi Natsume harus memilih salah satu di antara sahabat dan kekasihnya itu. Sebuah kisah yang dikemas secara apik dalam format MSN dan Facebook! AU


**Author's Note: **Fic ini adalah sequel dari multichapterku, Confusion and Hesitation. Mengambil timeline 2 bulan setelah chapter terakhir Confusion and Hesitation. Sebaiknya pembaca telah membaca fic tersebut terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca ini, karena ada beberapa part yang mengarah pada fic multichapter tersebut. Tetapi belum baca fic itu pun tidak apa-apa, selama bisa mengerti keseluruhan cerita fic ini.

* * *

**Between Best Friend and Girlfriend**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

_LittleHazel has signed in._

_CrimsonFlame has signed in._

_LittleHazel and CrimsonFlame joined the chat room._

**LittleHazel:** Aku bosen...

**CrimsonFlame:** hn

**LittleHazel:** Hei, Natsume, ayo bikin cerita lucu!

**CrimsonFlame:** hah?

**LittleHazel:** Ayolah, Na-tsu-me!

**CrimsonFlame:** nggak

**LittleHazel:** Pleaaaseeee with strawberry on top?

**CrimsonFlame:** nggak

**LittleHazel:** Jahat ih :|

**CrimsonFlame:** hn

**LittleHazel:** Kalau gitu mulai sekarang kita putus!

**CrimsonFlame: **O.o

**CrimsonFlame: **bercanda kan?

**LittleHazel: **Iya, aku cuma bercanda. Hehe.

**LittleHazel:** AKU SERIUS!

**CrimsonFlame: **damn

**CrimsonFlame: **okay

**LittleHazel: **I love you, Natsume! :*

**CrimsonFlame: **...

**CrimsonFlame: **kau tahu, suatu hari di hari yang begitu cerah

**LittleHazel: **Hu-uh. Lalu?

**CrimsonFlame: **waktu aku lagi mampir ke kamar Ruka

**CrimsonFlame: **aku ngelihat Ruka pakai kostum maid sexy dengan telinga kelinci di kepalanya dan selop kaki kelinci di kakinya

_ShiroUsagi23 has signed in._

_ShiroUsagi23 has joined the chat room._

**ShiroUsagi23: **...

**LittleHazel: **...

**CrimsonFlame: **...

**CrimsonFlame: **shit

**ShiroUsagi23: **Natsume, aku ga nyangka kamu ngomong kayak gitu tentang aku ke Sakura...

**CrimsonFlame: **dengar, Ruka, itu cuma bercanda!

**ShiroUsagi23: **Aku ga mau tahu

**ShiroUsagi23: **Jangan bicara denganku lagi

**ShiroUsagi23: **Mulai sekarang kita musuh

_ShiroUsagi23 left the chat room._

_ShiroUsagi23 has signed out._

_IceQueen55 has signed in._

_IceQueen55 has joined the chat room._

**IceQueen55: **omg

**LittleHazel: **Ya ampun!

_CrimsonFlame left the chatroom._

_CrimsonFlame has signed out._

**LittleHazel: **Natsume, aku sama sekali nggak bermaksud ngebuat kamu dan Ruka jadi musuhan!

**LittleHazel: **Yah off :(

**IceQueen55: **itu semua gara-gara kamu baka-Mikan.

**IceQueen55: **harusnya kamu ga nyuruh si baka-Hyuuga buat bikin joke.

**LittleHazel: **:"(

**IceQueen55: **padahal udah tahu kalau pacarmu itu orang paling garing sedunia.

_anna_pinkypops has joined the chat room. _

**LittleHazel: **Hueeee aku mesti gimana dong Hotaru?

**anna_pinkypops: **loh Mikan-chan kenapa?

**IceQueen55: **aku nggak ikut campur.

**IceQueen55: **urus urusanmu sendiri, baka.

_IceQueen55 left the chatroom._

_IceQueen55 has signed out._

**LittleHazel: **Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**LittleHazel: **Jangan tinggalin akuuuuuuu

**LittleHazel: **:'(

_LittleHazel left the chatroom._

_chemistgirl has joined the chatroom._

**anna_pinkypops: **:'(

**chemistgirl: **Anna-chan kenapa nangis/

**chemistgirl: ***?

**anna_pinkypops: **aku nggak diwaro :"(

_anna_pinkypops left the chatroom._

**chemistgirl: **?

_chemistgirl left the chatroom._

* * *

News Feeds

Top News . _Most Recent_

**Sumire Shouda **Entah kenapa setiap kali aku lihat ke cermin, semakin hari aku jadi semakin cantik!

4 hours ago . Like . 2 Comments

**Koko Krunch **iewh...

4 hours ago . Like . _5 People Like This_

**Sumire Shouda **sialan, Koko jelek.

4 hours ago . Like

.

.

**Ruka Nogi **kesel...

4 hours ago . Like . 12 Comments

Hotaru Imai and 2 others like this

view all comments

**Natsume Hyuuga **waktu itu aku sama sekali nggak bermaksud

4 hours ago . Like

**Hotaru Imai **nice work, Hyuuga.

4 hours ago . Like . _1 Person Like This_

**Natsume Hyuuga** sarkasme?

4 hours ago . Like

**Ruka Nogi **thanks buat like-nya, Imai :)

4 hours ago . Like

**Hotaru Imai **sama-sama. 100 rabbits untuk satu like.

4 hours ago . Like

**Ruka Nogi **-.-;

4 hours ago . Like

**Natsume Hyuuga **oi Ruka

4 hours ago . Like

**Natsume Hyuuga **...

2 hours ago . Like

**Mikan Sakura **Ruka-kun, Natsume nggak salah! Aku yang salah!

1 hour ago . Like

**Koko Krunch **wow...Natsume n Ruka ggi brantems...?

1 hour ago . Like

**Natsume Hyuuga **berisik alay

1 hour ago . Like . _10 People Like This_

**Koko Krunch **Natsume jahatt,,,,,,

1 hour ago . Like

.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga **to **Ruka Nogi: **hey, Ruka, waktu itu aku cuma bercanda

1 hour ago . Like . Comment . See Wall-to-Wall

.

.

**Mikan Sakura **Gara-gara aku Natsume dan Ruka-kun jadi musuhan :'(

1 hour ago . Like . 6 Comments

Hotaru Imai like this

**Natsume Hyuuga **Polka, ini cuma di antara aku dan Ruka, kamu nggak usah ikut campur

1 hour ago . Like

**Mikan Sakura **Tapi Natsume, mau gimana pun juga awalnya aku yang salah!

1 hour ago . Like

**Natsume Hyuuga **aku bilang jangan ikut campur ya jangan ikut campur dammit

1 hour ago . Like

**Mikan Sakura **Kamu marah sama aku ya?

1 hour ago . Like

**Anna Umenomiya **sabar ya Mikan-chan

30 minutes ago . Like

**Mikan Sakura **makasih Anna-chan :')

30 minutes ago . Like

.

.

**Mikan Sakura **is now single.

30 minutes ago . Like . 41 Comments . See Status

Sumire Shouda, Wakako Usami and 113 others like this

view 41 comments

**Misaki Harada **ya ampun, Mikan, kamu dan Natsume putus?

20 minutes ago . Like

**Mikan Sakura **Gitu deh senpai :'(

20 minutes ago . Like

**Misaki Harada **kenapa? kok bisa?

20 minutes ago . Like

**Mikan Sakura **Ceritanya panjang senpai.

20 minutes ago . Like

**Misaki Harada **kalau gitu nanti malam aku main ke asramamu ya? sepanjang apapun ceritanya aku pasti dengerin.

20 minutes ago . Like

**Mikan Sakura **Oke, sip. Makasih Misaki-senpai...

20 minutes ago . Like

**Misaki Harada **nanti kalau mau nangis, nangis aja sepuasnya!

20 minutes ago . Like

**Hotaru Imai **ternyata yang waktu itu bercanda sekarang malah beneran putus. karma.

20 minutes ago . Like . _32 People Like This_

**Mikan Sakura **Hotaruuuu :'(

20 minutes ago . Like

.

.

**Ruka Nogi **jangan-jangan **Mikan Sakura ** putus gara-gara aku?

10 minutes ago . Like . 3 Comments

Hotaru Imai like this

**Mikan Sakura **Bukan kok! Aku putus dari Natsume gara-gara kebodohanku sendiri!

10 minutes ago . Like

**Ruka Nogi **masa sih?

10 minutes ago . Like

**Mikan Sakura **Beneran kok!

10 minutes ago . Like

.

.

**Nonoko Ogasawara **Rambutku sedikit terbakar gara-gara ledakan hasil campuran senyawa Kalium Klorat, gula pasir, dengan setetes Asam Klorida.

10 minutes ago . Like . 10 Comments

Mochu Mochiage and Kitsuneme Cool like this

**Koko Krunch **jdi alay ttuh ssah...

10 minutes ago . Like . 27 Comments

Yura Otonashi like this

**Nobara Ibaragi **malam ini mau candle light dinner dengan **Rei Serio**. can't wait!

10 minutes ago . Like . Comment

**Ruka Nogi **masih nggak percaya kalau aku bukan penyebab kenapa **Mikan Sakura **bisa putus.

10 minutes ago . Like . 4 Comments

**Subaru Imai **likes _Health Education _and many other pages.

9 minutes ago . Like . Comment . See All Posts

**Hotaru Imai **likes money, money, money, and blackmailing.

9 minutes ago . Like . 15 Comments

**Mikan Sakura **putus bukan gara-gara **Ruka Nogi**.

9 minutes ago . Like . Comment

**Aoi Hyuuga **eh, kakak dan Mikan-chan putus? kok kakak nggak bilang apa-apa?

9 minutes ago . Like . Comment

* * *

_LittleHazel is online._

_ShiroUsagi23 is online._

**ShiroUsagi23: **Sakura

**LittleHazel: **Hey Ruka-kun.

**ShiroUsagi23: **Kamu putus dari Natsume gara-gara aku kan?

**LittleHazel: **Nggak kok!

**LittleHazel: **Aku udah bilang kan kalau aku putus karena kesalahanku sendiri.

**ShiroUsagi23: **Tapi tetep aja salah satu sebabnya karena aku marah sama Natsume

**ShiroUsagi23: **Aku emang kekanak-kanakan

**LittleHazel: **Iya sih...

**LittleHazel: **Tapi wajar kalau kamu marah soalnya joke Natsume yang itu emang cukup menyinggung.

**ShiroUsagi23: **Iya

**LittleHazel: **Btw emang Ruka-kun beneran pernah pakai kostum maid ala kelinci?

**ShiroUsagi23: **Nggak lah! Nggak pernah!

**LittleHazel: **Ternyata Natsume benar-benar berusaha untuk ngelucu -,-

**ShiroUsagi23: **?

**ShiroUsagi23: **Tapi sejujurnya aku marah bukan karena 100% Natsume berkata yang tidak enak tentangku

**LittleHazel: **Eh?

**ShiroUsagi23: **Tapi karena Natsume mengatakan hal itu kepadamu, Sakura

**LittleHazel: **Eeh?

**LittleHazel: **Jangan-jangan Ruka-kun terhadapku... Masih...

**ShiroUsagi23: **Ahahaha nggak kok, tenang aja Sakura

**ShiroUsagi23: **Berlebihan ah

**ShiroUsagi23: **Lagipula kamu tahu kan sekarang aku suka siapa?

**LittleHazel: **Ihihihi iya iya.

**LittleHazel: **Jadi kapan mau nembaknya?

**ShiroUsagi23: **Nggak tahu deh

**LittleHazel: **Ayo cepat-cepat! Dia juga udah nggak sabar nunggu pernyataan cintamu!

**ShiroUsagi23: **Ahahahaha, masa sih?

**LittleHazel: **Bener lho!

**ShiroUsagi23: **Hahahaha, iya deh. Nanti aja kalau aku udah siap

**LittleHazel: **Hahahaha

**LittleHazel: **Padahal waktu dulu nembak aku, kamu pede banget ya :D

**ShiroUsagi23: **Kamu dan dia itu beda

**LittleHazel: **Iya juga ya hahaha :D

**LittleHazel: **Ngomong-ngomong tumben banget ya sore gini Natsume nggak ol.

**LittleHazel: **Padahal ada yang mau aku omongin sama dia.

* * *

**Natsume Hyuuga **is now single.

6 hours ago . Like . 1 Comment

Sumire Shouda, Mochu Mochiage, Rei Serio and 205 others like this

**Natsume Hyuuga **...

30 seconds ago . Like

* * *

_Saturday Nov 13, 2010 09.17 PM_

_From:_ Natsume Hyuuga

_Body:_ Hey, Polka, apa-apaan status FB itu?

_Reply this message_

.

_Saturday Nov 13, 2010 09.25 PM_

_From: _Polka

_Body: _Kamu yang apa-apaan! Bukannya kamu sekarang lagi marah sama aku?

_Reply this message_

.

_Saturday Nov 13, 2010 09.27 PM_

_From: _Natsume Hyuuga

_Body: _So?

_Reply this message_

.

_Saturday Nov 13, 2010 09.32 PM_

_From: _Polka

_Body: _Lho? Bukannya kalau kamu marah padaku, sama aja kayak kamu minta putus kan? And so here we are, breaking up.

_Reply this message_

.

_Saturday Nov 13, 2010 09.34 PM_

_From: _Natsume Hyuuga

_Body: _... kau itu benar-benar bodoh ya, Mikan.

_Reply this message_

_._

_Saturday Nov 13, 2010 09.38 PM _

_From: _Polka

_Body: _Apa? Dasar kau brengsek!

_Reply this message_

.

_Saturday Nov 13, 2010 09.41 PM_

_From: _Natsume Hyuuga

_Body: _I'm on my way to your dorm room.

_Reply this message_

.

_Saturday Nov 13, 2010 09.44 PM_

_From: _Polka

_Body: _APA? Hei, tunggu, jangan! Ada Misaki-senpai disini sekarang!

_Reply this message_

* * *

**Mikan Sakura **and **Natsume Hyuuga **is in a relationship.

10 hours ago . Like . 63 Comments

Misaki Harada, Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara and 10 others like this

view all 63 comments

**Anna Umenomiya **yay! aku tahu kalau Mikan-chan dan Hyuuga emang bakal balik lagi. tapi aku nggak nyangka akan secepat ini.

5 minutes ago . Like

**Nonoko Ogasawara **berapa lama sih mereka putus? SEHARI doang kan?

5 minutes ago . Like . _1 Person Like This_

**Sumire Shouda **cih...

5 minutes ago . Like . _23 People Like This_

**Misaki Harada **curhat! curhat! aku ada disana lho pas mereka jadian lagi! XD

5 minutes ago . Like . _5 People Like This_

**Nonoko Ogasawara **wah, gimana ceritanya?

5 minutes ago . Like

**Anna Umenomiya **mereka balikan laginya gimana?

5 minutes ago . Like

**Tsubasa Andou **wah, Mikan-chibi...

5 minutes ago . Like

**Misaki Harada **pokoknya kemarin tuh sekitar jam 10-an tiba-tiba Hyuuga datang ke kamar Mikan. terus Mikan sempat protes gitu tapi dihentikan Hyuuga oleh ciumannya. so sweet bukan? setelah itu Hyuuga bilang Mikan itu bodoh dan juga bilang kalau ia nggak ingin kehilangan Mikan lalu blah, blah dan akhirnya mereka jadian lagi. hebatnya, AKU ADA DISANA DARI AWAL SAMPAI AKHIR!

3 minutes ago . Like . _9 People Like This_

**Tsubasa Andou **wah, Natsume yang itu bisa romantis juga :D

3 minutes ago . Like . _34 People Like This_

**Nonoko Ogasawara **romantisnyaaa!

3 minutes ago . Like

**Misaki Harada **iya kan? iya kan? aku nyesel waktu itu nggak bawa kamera video!

3 minutes ago . Like . _1 Person Like This_

**Anna Umenomiya **congrats ya, Mikan-chan!

2 minutes ago . Like

**Hotaru Imai **iya, nyesel banget. padahal kalau direkam, aku jadi punya bahan blackmail buat si Hyuuga (¥.¥)

2 minutes ago . Like

**Misaki Harada =.=;**

1 minute ago . Like

**Mikan Sakura ***blush* Makasih ya all!

1 minute ago . Like . _3 People Like This_

**Koko Krunch **wiiiiirrrr jadian ggi! ebatt beud. celamatt yaaaaaah!

1 minute ago . Like

**Mikan Sakura **berisik alay

45 seconds ago . Like

**Koko Krunch **mnohookk! Mikan a'at! :'(

45 seconds ago . Like

**Mikan Sakura **Uwaaa Koko! Maaf! Itu bukan aku yang ngetik, tapi Natsume! Natsume nge-hack keyboard laptopkuuuu!

30 seconds ago . Like

* * *

"Natsume! Cepat menyingkir dari laptopku!"

Dengan kedua alis tertaut, Mikan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu kekar pacarnya yang kini tengah serius menatap layar laptop. Seringai khas sang pacar tampak tertempel di wajah tampannya. Membuat Mikan tertegun sejenak, sebelum menyadari bahwa Natsume mulai mengacak-acak account Facebook-nya.

"Uwaa jangan bikin status yang aneh-aneh dong! Apaan tuh 'I love you, my Greatest Natsume Hyuuga'? Tidaaaak. No! Cepat hapus, hapus!" histeris Mikan.

Natsume hanya tersenyum simpul menatap tingkah konyol Mikan, yang kini tengah sibuk menghapus status-status absurd yang baru saja dibuatnya. Ia terus saja menatap lekat rambut brunette, wajah oval, mata hazel besar, kulit seputih susu, dan bibir merah persik miliknya. Ia sama sekali tak bosan melihat pemandangan itu, takkan pernah bosan. Dan ia berjanji tak akan ada kali kedua bagi Mikan untuk pergi dari sisinya.

Betapa dirinya sungguh tak ingin kehilangan sang gadis yang paling istimewa untuknya.

Natsume lalu menyelipkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Mikan dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Kemudian menikmati betapa wanginya helai-helai rambut sang pacar.

"Hey, Natsume, kau masih musuhan dengan Ruka-kun?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya begitu. Ruka sama sekali belum mau membalas sapaan, sms, chat, bahkan sampai wall dariku juga."

"Hm, begitu." sahut Mikan, sambil mengklik link yang menuju ke profil Facebook milik Ruka Nogi. "Kau harus minta maaf Natsume. Jujur, ucapanmu waktu itu benar-benar menyinggung walaupun konteksnya cuman bercanda."

"Aku tahu."

Mikan hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia mengetahui benar sifat Natsume yang sulit sekali untuk mengucapkan satu kata maaf. Ia tahu sampai kapan pun juga Natsume tidak akan mengucapkan kata maaf pada Ruka. Memang sifat jelek lelaki satu itu. Natsume lebih suka menyampaikan permohonan maafnya secara tersirat. Membuat orang menjadi kebingungan daripada memaafkannya.

Ah, tersirat.

Memikirkan itu membuatnya mendapat suatu pencerahan.

Mikan lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia membalikkan badannya hendak menatap Natsume, namun malah membuat lelaki yang sedang bersandar pada punggungnya itu, terjungkal karena kaget.

"Damn it. Kalau mau balik badan bilang-bilang dulu dong."

Tapi ia tak peduli.

"Natsume, aku punya ide bagus!"

* * *

News Feeds

Top News . _Most Recent_

**Ruka Nogi **and **Hotaru Imai **is in a relationship.

30 minutes ago . Like. 106 Comments.

Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi and 248 others like this

view 106 comments

**Koko Krunch **GEMPAR! GEMPAR! DUNIA GEMPAR! Hotaru Imai si Ratu Es akhirnya punya pacar! Rupanya Hotaru bisa juga jatuh cinta juga ternyata!

20 minutes ago . Like . _56 People Like This_

**Sumire Shouda **bahkan membuat Koko yang alay pun jadi tobat.

20 minutes ago . Like . _33 People Like This_

**Mikan Sakura **-.-;;

20 minutes ago . Like

**Hotaru Imai **damn you, Koko.

20 minutes ago . Like

**Natsume Hyuuga **nice work, Koko

20 minutes ago . Like

**Hotaru Imai **sarkasme?

20 minutes ago . Like

**Ruka Nogi **Rasanya dialog di atas juga pernah muncul sebelumnya...

19 minutes ago . Like . _1 Person Like This_

**Ruka Nogi **By the way, thanks ya buat yang nge-like!

19 minutes ago . Like . _5 People Like This_

**Misaki Harada **sama-sama! semoga langgeng ya sampai tua! XD

19 minutes ago . Like

**Yuu Tobita **Semoga langgeng ya, Nogi-kun.

18 minutes ago . Like

**Mochu Mochiage **sama sekali nggak nyangka! PJ-nya ditunggu man!

18 minutes ago . Like

**Kitsuneme Cool **PJ PJ

18 minutes ago . Like

**Anna Umenomiya **waw nggak nyangka... kok bisa sih Hotaru-chan?

18 minutes ago . Like

**Subaru Imai **Astaga.

15 minutes ago . Like

**Mikan Sakura **Panjang ceritanya, Anna-chan! Pokoknya tadi siang Ruka berhasil menyatakan cintanya kepada Hotaru dengan sukses! XD

15 minutes ago . Like . _1 Person Like This_

**Ruka Nogi **Sakura... *blush*

15 minutes ago . Like

**Ruka Nogi **Subaru-senpai... 'Astaga' itu artinya merestui atau tidak?

15 minutes ago . Like

**Hotaru Imai ** malapetaka

13 minutes ago . Like . _3 People Like This_

**Subaru Imai **...

10 minutes ago . Like

**Tsubasa Andou **selamat menempuh hidup baru! kapan bulan madunya?

10 minutes ago . Like . _7 People Like This_

**Ruka Nogi **...

10 minutes ago . Like

**Hotaru Imai **go die somewhere, Andou-freak.

10 minutes ago . Like . _1 Person Like This_

_._

_._

**Ruka Nogi **to **Natsume Hyuuga: **Thanks dude. Atas segalanya. You know what they are. And... best friend forever.

5 minutes ago . Like . Comment . See Wall-to-Wall

Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi like this

**THE END**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yuuto Tamano doesn't own characters of Gakuen Alice, Facebook, and any kind of Instant Messenger. She does own the plot though.

**Author's Note:** My first fic related to Facebook and stuffs. Ternyata menyenangkan sekali membuatnya. Tipe fic seperti sudah banyak di FGAE namun tidak pernah sekalipun membuatku bosan. Semoga pembaca menyukainya, juga menyukai humor-humor yang kuselipkan di fic ini. Fic ini juga fic pertama yang aku ketik di hape. Apa pembaca terkejut? Aku sih terkejut karena kedua jempolku ternyata kuat sekali mengetik sepanjang ini.

REVIEW please dan berikan pendapatmu mengenai fic sequel ini.


End file.
